theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilly Moscovitz
Lilly Moscovitz is the best friend to Mia Thermopolis and brother to Michael Moscovitz Biography Early Life Lilly is the younger brother to Michael. Both of their parents are psychoanalysts and the family lives in Greenwich Village.The Princess Diaries Lilly is said to have been best friends with Mia since kindergarten. At some point Lilly started her television program Lilly Tells It Like It Is and acquired the affections of her stalker, Norman. Freshman Year In the fall of 2003 Lilly began attending Albert Einstein High School along with Mia and their friends Shameeka Taylor and Ling Su Wong. She is the house manager of the school production of My Fair Lady (though her job is mostly just switching the lights at intermission). She is in the Gifted & Talented with Mia and Boris Pelkowski. Princess Diaries Lilly begins to develop a crush on Boris, which Mia does not understand. After going to Ho's Deli with Ling Su to buy ginkgo biloba she realizes that Ho's is charging Asian students 5¢ less than the rest of the population and urges for a boycott, declaring it "Ho-Gate" and documenting it on LTILIS. After Mia's makeover Lilly tells Mia off for being too much of a pushover, so Mia tells her to Shut Up for the first time in their friendship, ultimately resulting in Mia leaving and their friendship seemingly over. Lilly refuses to let the limo pick her up, forcing Mia to befriend Tina when Mia is replaced at their lunch table by Boris, who Lilly begins dating. Shameeka tells Mia that Lilly and Boris are going to the Cultural Diversity Dance together. When Mia is outed to the press Lilly wants to use the opportunity to bring more attention to her boycott of Ho's, however this is unsuccessful. After Josh asks Mia to the dance Lilly tells her that she's just a rebound, even though Lilly and Mia still aren't on speaking terms. After Josh's publicity stunt, Lilly is the one to tell him that Mia is a vegetarian, and Lilly and Tina both go to retrieve Mia from the restroom after everything happens. Lilly apologizes and acknowledges that she was wrong, and they make up, with Mia spending the night at Lilly's house after the dance. Princess in the Spotlight Princess in Love Princess in Waiting Valentine Princess Project Princess Princess in Pink Sophomore Year Princess in Training Princess Present Party Princess Sweet Sixteen Princess Junior Year Princess on the Brink Princess Mia Senior Year Foreverilly is described as short and sort Princesife Royal Wedding Physical Appearance Lilly is described as short and sort-of round, with a squished in face like a pug. By the beginning of their freshman year Mia notes that Lilly is already a C cup. Personality and Traits Lilly is extremely smart, to the point that Mia believes she could skip a grade if she wanted to, but Lilly says she wants to experience all 4 years of high school so she can observe post-cold war adolescence. She often uses words that Mia does not understand. She is very confrontational. She has seen every episode of Xena: Mia and Lilly bonded in first graderrior Princess. Lilly can kick box. Relationships Mia Thermopolis LI Boris Pelkowski Lilly and Boris begin dating just before the Cultural Diversity Dance their Freshman Year. Norman Norman is Lilly's stalker. Works by Lilly Lilly Tells It Like It Is Lilly Moscovitz's List of Hottest Guys References Category:Characters Category:AEHS Students